1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic sheets which can be directly magnetically attached to magnetic surfaces of steel boards, white boards, etc., and more particularly, to magnetic sheets for display which are capable of printing print contents thereon using home or business office printers, such as copiers, laser printers, ink jet printers, bubble jet printers, ink ribbon type heat-sensitive printers, dot printers, plotters, etc.
2. Prior Art
A magnet sheet, which is made of a material obtained by adding magnetic particles to a synthetic resin material and has one surface with alternate N and S magnetic poles formed by multiple pole magnetization, is sheet-like and flexible and can be magnetically and detachably attached to magnetic surfaces of steel boards, white boards, etc. Thus, it has extensive applications as marks for car driving beginners, business displays, document binders, drawing boards, and notices to be attached to magnetic surfaces.
The marks for car driving beginners and business displays are produced in a method, in which a white vinyl chloride sheet or like display sheet is bonded with an adhesive or the like to a magnet sheet and a desired display is formed by silk printing or the like on the display sheet, or a method, in which a display is printed in advance on a display sheet and then the display sheet is bonded likewise to a magnet sheet. They can be conveniently attached to surfaces of magnetic members such as steel boards.
Although displays using magnet sheets as above can be conveniently magnetically attached to any magnetic surface, they are expensive because each of them is prepared by the above method of bonding a white vinyl chloride sheet or like display sheet on a magnet sheet and printing a desired display content thereon by silk printing which requires a printing plate for each color or preliminarily printing a display content on a display sheet using a printer and bonding this display sheet to a magnet sheet. Also, the kind and form of the display are inevitably limited. Therefore, it is, presently necessary for general home or offices to purchase magnetic sheets for display, with impressions of display contents, from specialized shops, or displays have to be given up when magnetic sheets with desired display contents are not available.